


Here's to Us

by LilyAnson



Series: Of Monsters and Acceptance [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: Something's wrong and Becker can't figure it out.  Help comes from an unexpected source.





	Here's to Us

Becker frowned at the lack of paperwork he had to fill out. Usually Danny bogged him down with the paperwork, preferring not to do it on his own. If nothing else he’d bring his reports down and they’d fill them out together. As it was so far, the only time he’d seen Danny today was at the meeting this morning. While was a bit strange there wasn’t anything ultimately worrying about it. This was fine, he rationalized. He could always figure out what was keeping Danny later. He tried once more to focus on the paperwork in front of him. After a few seconds he was forced to admit he was too distracted to do this right now.

Danny seemed the same as ever but something still felt wrong. Becker was too used to trusting his instincts to ignore them. He was worried about his other half. Sighing, he gathered up his paperwork and stood. If Danny wasn’t going to visit today there was still nothing stopping him from visiting Danny. He steadfastly ignored the voice that seemed determined to convince him that Danny wouldn’t want him to visit or he’d already be here. Exiting his way out of his office he stopped only to make sure the door was closed and locked before going in search of his Danny. 

Finding Danny wasn’t always easy. Danny got bored easily and that made him a bit unpredictable at times. He did find it a bit strange when he found Danny doing his own paperwork in his office. Danny hated his office and claimed it felt too stifling to be stuck in a small room all day. Standing in the doorway Becker watched him for a while before clearing his throat and waiting. Danny glanced up at him and grinned. 

“Great timing,” Danny announced standing up from the desk. “I’ve been looking at these reports so long I’m starting to go crosseyed.” 

If he hadn’t known Danny as well as he did, he probably wouldn’t have seen the slight hesitation before the response. As it was he was more confused now. Still, he did his best to keep it from showing as he thought of a response. 

“Would you care to go for a walk?” he offered instead.

Danny’s eyes narrowed as he seemed to be searching for something. Becker adopted his best ‘indifferent’ attitude and waited. He could stand the scrutiny. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t had worse before. It was several moments before Danny finally replied.

“Yeah. Sure.”

Becker resisted the urge to frown at the flat response. 

-

As the day drug on nothing really changed. It wasn’t that Danny acted all that different than normal. It was more that everything seemed a little off; a little forced. Try as he might Becker couldn’t think of a cause for the shift in attitude. For now he would wait but if things continued this way he would eventually have to question Danny about it. If something was wrong he wanted to know as soon as possible.

He was grateful when they were finally done. On a whim he decided to stop off and pick up some take out. Since he and Danny had gotten together he’d gotten better at making sure there was at least some food in his flat but only just a bit. If something was wrong, or if Danny was having an off day, then maybe a quiet night in would help. Some take out and a movie definitely wouldn’t hurt even if nothing was really wrong.

-

After almost forever of trying to find a movie they could both agree on Becker eventually gave up and left the choice to Danny. Making his way to the kitchen he carefully transferred the food from the take out containers to plates. While Danny didn’t mind eating out of take out boxes Becker always prefered to use plates. Occasionally if Danny was in a particularly teasing mood he would poke fun at Becker for what Danny called his ‘domestic tendencies’. 

His suspicions that something wasn’t quite right were further aroused when the biggest reaction he received after handing the plate over to Danny was a halfhearted smile. Becker pacified himself with the knowledge that if it had been anything major then Danny would have told him. Quietly he took his place on the couch next to Danny. Vaguely he noted the movie Danny had picked was one they’d already seen several times. Without a word he settled in close to Danny and started the movie.

-

Danny fell asleep a little over halfway through the movie and Becker had to reach over and snag his plate before it fell. Danny shifted slightly but didn’t wake. Placing both plates on the coffee table Becker wrapped his arms around Danny and held him. They were only a few seconds in to the end credits when, almost as if on cue, Danny finally stirred.

“Mm, Becks?” Danny asked sleepily. 

“Mm hm?” Becker hummed back.

“Bed?”

“Whatever you want,” Becker assured him.

“Mm yeah, bed,” Danny murmured contentedly. 

“Bed it is then,” Becker agreed smiling.

Slowly, with Danny leaning heavily against Becker’s right side, they stumbled their way into the bedroom. Danny managed to make his way to the bed before flopping down onto it, rolling onto his back, and then promptly falling back asleep. Rolling his eyes Becker set about removing Danny’s trousers. He eyed the shirt briefly before ultimately decided it wasn’t worth the effort. Finally he removed his own shirt and trousers before crawling into bed himself and curling up next to Danny.

-

While they were both normally early risers Becker still woke up Danny a touch earlier than normal the next morning. They snuggled for a bit before Becker decided to bring up the reason for waking them up at this hour. Before he could even start Danny actually beat him to it and spoke up first.

“Why don’t you ever talk about your family?” Danny asked.

Becker was taken aback by the question. He frowned as he continued to watch Danny and attempted to analyze the question. “That’s what’s been bugging you lately?” he finally asked.

Danny hesitated before answering. “It’s just, you don’t talk about them. I mean, we’ve been together a while now and anyone else would normally…” Danny trailed off.

“Oh Danny,” Becker sighed. “It’s just… We’re not particularly close. My father doesn’t exactly approve of… well, anything about me. And my mother… I love her but were never all that close. Also, I didn’t really want to bring them up since you generally don’t like talking about your family either.”

Even in the dim light he didn’t miss the slightly pained look that crossed Danny’s face.

“It was actually pretty good mostly,” Danny stated quietly. “It wasn’t until Patrick went missing that things began to change. My mother ignored me for the most part. My dad was another matter altogether. He didn’t really talk to me but every now and then I would catch him glaring at me. He always blamed me for Patrick’s disappearance. We used to fight about it a lot until I learned to keep my head down and avoid him whenever possible.”

They were both quiet for several moments. 

“I have a sister,” Becker finally offered.

“What?” Danny asked stunned.

Becker shrugged. “I haven’t seen her in forever. She’s older than me. When she got old enough she left and I haven’t spoken with her since.”

“How does she feel about you…” 

Becker understood what it was Danny couldn’t say. 

“I don’t know,” he answered honestly. “Like I said, I haven’t seen her in a while.”

“But you grew up with her,” Danny pointed out.

Becker sighed. “I did but we were never that close. Where I wanted to garner my parent’s approval she never cared. She was always her own self. In many ways I admired her tenacity.”

“Could I, maybe, meet her one day?” Danny asked.

“I’d have to find her first,” Becker commented. “I have no idea where she is. She took off long before I ever joined the military.”

“I’m sorry,” Danny told him.

Becker looked confused. “Why?”

“I don’t know her and I wish I did.”

As Danny curled back up against him Becker thought about his sister and how to go about finding her. 

-

And so it continued. Neither one brought up the other’s family or pushing. It wasn’t until one day when one of Becker’s many inquiries paid off that anything ever happened.

_“Collect call from Katherine Becker,” came over the speakers._

Becker almost dropped the phone.

“Yes! Accepted. Whatever,” Becker muttered.

Fuck. He hadn’t thought this through. What if she hated him? What if she hated Danny?

_“Becks?”_

_Oh fuck._ “Kay?”

_“Hey! What’s up little bro?”_

“I’m dating a guy,” Becker blurted out.

_“Yeah, duh. Who didn’t see that coming?”_

“Wait, you don’t care?”

_“Why the fuck would I?”_ There was a moment of silence and then… _“You literally don’t remember I like women? Oh Becks.”_

“He wants to meet you.”

_“Yeah because I’m amazing.”_

“You didn’t change at all did you?” 

_“Nope. So when do I get to meet this mysterious siren that managed to catch my little bro’s heart?”_


End file.
